


Поединок

by Omi_the_Hutt, sokolovec



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokolovec/pseuds/sokolovec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маюзуми узнал, что может бросить вызов Акаши в чём угодно. Разумеется, ему это было незачем. Но его убедили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поединок

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Основано на главе новеллы [The Legendary Brave Leader Akashi](http://animemangadaisuki.tumblr.com/post/68162274998/kuroko-no-basuke-replace-iv-novel-g5-english).
> 
> 2\. Написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0 для Akashi x Mayuzumi team.

Акаши прислушался к разговору, когда Котаро назвал его имя и расхохотался.

— …никогда так не ржал, а-а, — со смехом рассказывал он первогодкам. — До сих пор вспоминать спокойно не могу.

— Котаро, — упрекнул его Лео, встряхнув майку. Акаши поймал его быстрый взгляд, затем он вернулся к переодеванию.  
Будучи заместителем капитана, львиную часть своей заботы Лео уделял самому капитану.

— А сестрёнку он обыграл в покер! И победил Эй-чана в армрестлинге. — Котаро хвастался Акаши так, будто гордился им. Любопытно.  
Первогодки смотрели на него с недоверием, а на Акаши — с ужасом. Разумеется, предположение, что он смог перекривлять Котаро и заставить его заливаться от хохота, или что Эйкичи проиграл ему в силе, было достаточно невероятным, чтобы поверить в него.

Эйкичи с рыком хлопнул случайного первогодку по спине, так что тот выпучил глаза и согнулся.  
Эйкичи был наименее гибким в принятии поражений.

— Так что любой может бросить Акаши вызов, — закончил Котаро. — Правда, Акаши?  
Акаши встряхнул головой, убирая со лба чёлку, и достал из шкафчика рубашку.  
— Да.

Никто ни из первогодок, ни из других, кто слышал этот разговор, не захотел бросать ему вызов.

— Я знаю кандидата, — заявил Котаро изнутри рубашки, которую не расстёгивал и натягивал через голову.  
Он справился с ней, повертелся и широко улыбнулся, когда нашёл свою цель.  
— Маюзуми-сан?

Краем глаза Акаши уловил, каким порывистым движением Маюзуми снял с себя майку. Но не повернулся.  
Ему ведь незачем было на это смотреть.

Маюзуми размял рукой шею.  
— Почему это должно меня интересовать? — спросил он, не поднимая головы от галстука на коленях.  
— Ты достаточно безразличен, чтобы не переживать о проигрыше, — предположил Лео.  
— То есть вы заранее уверены, что я проиграю? — Когда Маюзуми иронизировал, его рот прорезала усмешка.

Это была хорошая провокация. Но чтобы словить Маюзуми, провокация должна быть идеальной.  
Акаши знал, что осторожная рыба ловится только на настоящую приманку. Интересно, как его команда с этим справится.

— А ещё ты не боишься Сей-чана, — вкрадчиво сказал Лео.  
Маюзуми фыркнул, и Акаши, застёгивая пуговицы снизу вверх, почувствовал его взгляд.

— Давай просто предположим, Маюзуми-сан. — Котаро пристал к нему, забыв и про галстук, и про пиджак, и про оставленную форму. Энергии Котаро было нелегко противостоять. Акаши разочаровался бы в Маюзуми, если бы оказалось, что тот не сможет её перенаправить. — Если бы ты выбирал сферу, в которой хотел победить Акаши, что бы это было?

Маюзуми скользил пальцами по горлу, завязывая под воротником галстук, с таким видом, будто вовсе не собирался отвечать.  
Всё решили за него.

— Что-нибудь заумное, — ухмыльнулся Эйкичи.  
— Что-нибудь красивое и простое, — задумчиво протянул Лео.  
— Ну? — подгонял Котаро.

Если внимание одного перенаправить было легко, то сразу от троих так просто не уйти.

Люди — это детали механизма, которым нужно подобрать правильное место, и у Акаши это хорошо получалось. Когда механизм начинал работать, Акаши терял интерес к деталям.  
Но бывали механизмы, которые в своей работе были красивы. Как исчезающая каллиграфия водой, цветок сливы на закате или последний июньский дождь. Тецуя. Шинтаро.  
Маюзуми.

Маюзуми был парадоксом. Он был более чем обыкновенным: среднестатистическим — но всё равно занимал мысли. Вот и сейчас Чихиро вызвал интерес. Что он предложит?  
В чём он намеревается победить?

— Маюзуми-са-ан! — протянул Хаяма и повис на спине Лео. Тот шикнул, но этот протест не имел ничего общего с тем, как он общался с Эйкичи.

Маюзуми поднялся на ноги, встряхивая на плечах пиджак, и Акаши почувствовал его взгляд на своих пальцах.  
Его негромкий голос звучал иронично. И был вызовом.

— Караоке.

* * *

Не то чтобы он умел петь. Скорее, наоборот. Но где-то в голове настойчиво кусалась мысль, что начинать заведомо проигрышное дело — это то, чего от тебя не ожидает человек, который не умеет проигрывать.

Маюзуми Чихиро тоже никогда не проигрывал, но об этом никто не подозревал.  
Стратегия родилась очень давно.  
Если твой противник определённо сильнее тебя, нужно просто сменить для себя цель. Не противника, нет: играть в свою игру, по своим правилам и со своими критериями победы.

До караоке-бара они шли все вместе — как будто были друзьями. Вечер ещё не начался, но уже обещал быть прохладным и шумным, по небу летели совершенно притягательных форм мягкие облака, а Хаяма болтал не останавливаясь. Субботние парочки плыли по улицам, оставляя за собой шлейф духов и несбывшихся желаний.  
Желания не сбываются только у тех, кто не умеет загадывать правильно.

Маюзуми шёл немного позади остальных, но рядом с Акаши. Тот улыбался каким-то своим мыслям и, кажется, был вполне доволен и спокоен, хотя Небуя ел на ходу (это потому что в караоке заказывать еду дороже, как он объяснил), Хаяма приставал к прохожим, а Мибучи периодически оборачивался и спрашивал что-то неуместное:

— Сей-чан, а какие яблоки тебе нравятся больше? Запечённые? В сиропе? Свежие?

«Кислые», — уже знал Маюзуми.

Акаши ответил, что все одинаково ему нравятся.

Когда они расселись и заказали напитки, он был всё так же спокоен и расслаблен. Маюзуми листал меню — от начала до конца и с конца до начала, не останавливаясь на то, чтобы поднять взгляд.

В своих глазах ты никогда не будешь проигравшим, если будешь ставить правильные цели.

Вот и сейчас он совершенно точно не собирался побеждать Акаши в караоке. Маюзуми решил, что победит, если Акаши посмотрит на него пять раз. Достаточно сложно и достаточно интересно.

Остальная команда бушевала от нетерпения. Слово за слово — и они решили начать своё соревнование.

— Нет, сестрёнка, выбирать категорию буду я! Потому что ты опять заставишь меня петь на английском! — Хаяма был первым и последним, с кем Мибучи мог бы оказаться в караоке-баре.

— И я тоже плохо знаю английский. — Даже мысль о том, что Небуя будет петь, заставляла Маюзуми внутренне содрогаться.

— Но ты одинаково плохо поёшь на любом языке — так что нам всё равно одинаково страдать. — Мибучи был удивительно настойчив в таких вещах, поэтому неудивительно, что пели в итоге все его любимые песни.  
Они ещё немного поспорили, но никто особо не возражал.

Акаши пил свой яблочный сок и только парой фраз участвовал в разговоре.  
Нет, Маюзуми не был из тех странных и счастливых извращенцев, собирающих фотографии улыбок красивых и не очень девушек. Он ждал, что Акаши посмотрит на него.  
Да, с тех пор, как Маюзуми присоединился к стартовому составу Ракузан, Акаши, добившись своего, просто перестал смотреть на него, обращаясь только для приказов.

Просто ходили странные слухи, что тот может видеть будущее. Это было любопытно, это очень хотелось испытать на себе.

На самом деле Маюзуми ненавидел предопределённость. Он даже всегда переключал прогноз погоды, который начинал звучать, пока он завтракал.  
Если пойдёт дождь, значит, он просто поплывёт по течению.

«Хорошее у тебя течение: отличная школа, баскетбольная команда... планов на будущее, конечно, не имеешь? Но в итоге окажешься в Тодае, а потом и под чьим-то тёплым крылом», — одноклассница, сидящая за партой позади, говорила ему в затылок, наклонившись близко-близко, и волосы шевелились от её дыхания.

Маюзуми ненавидел предопределённость, приближающихся слишком близко и считал за успех совершенно другие вещи.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — сказал Акаши, передавая ему стакан с гранатовым соком. — Я выбрал за тебя.

— Спасибо, но не стоило.

Раз.

— Невежливо отказываться.

— Грубо навязывать.

Мибучи оборвал песню на драматичном завывании в припеве, Хаяма замер в позе птицы, отгоняющей змею от птенцов, над Небуей, протянувшим руку к тарелке с чипсами. Цирк.

Зааплодировали воображаемые слушатели — на экране появилось поздравление и количество баллов.

Мибучи выиграл по очкам у них обоих, но даже не заметил этого.

— Поздравляю с победой, — совершенно искренне сказал Маюзуми. Мибучи смотрел на него так, будто только что заметил его присутствие.

Два.

— Я предоставляю тебе выбор категории. Ведь именно ты предложил это соревнование, — Акаши был вежлив, но явно недоволен. Не из-за возможности проигрыша (её не существовало), а из-за того, что Маюзуми привлекал к себе слишком много внимания — выходил из роли.

Если это расшатывает Акаши, Маюзуми готов выходить из роли как можно больше.

— Аниме.

Или не стоило этого делать. Ощущение, когда ты слышишь шум кондиционера, в то время как все в помещении на тебя смотрят, — плохое ощущение.

Первым прыснул Хаяма.  
— Аниме. — Он зажал рот ладонями, смеясь. — Он хочет заставить Акаши петь песни из аниме.  
Мибучи красиво изогнул рот. Этим он мог обмануть разве что Небую: любому наблюдателю было ясно, что он просто не хотел открыто усмехаться. И только потому, что объектом был Акаши. Это было одно из его отрицательных качеств.  
Троица быстро отвлеклась на тему и выбросила самого Маюзуми из памяти. Акаши же…

Три.

Это был такой долгий взгляд, что его можно было бы засчитать за два, но самому с собой Маюзуми интереснее было играть честно.  
Акаши же оставался невозмутим. Он был абсолютно уверен в себе.  
Надо было выбрать песни из идиотских комедийных шоу.

— Давайте посмотрим, что тут есть, — бормотал Хаяма, перегнувшись через Небую, и тыкал в экран. — Аниме, до сих пор не могу поверить. Маюзуми-сан, ты лучший…  
Мибучи сложил пальцы домиком и потёр указательными нос.  
— У меня предложение. Пусть Сей-чан и Маюзуми-сан выбирают песню друг для друга.

Маюзуми поднял взгляд на Акаши. Тот смотрел безмятежно. На Мибучи.

— Сестрёнка, ты гений! Как бы нам разыграть первый ход… О! — Хаяма попытался вырвать стаканчик зубочисток из ладони Небуи, но тот машинально сжал кулак, будто в нём был драгоценный кусок мяса.  
Пищевые войны этих двоих всегда были забавны.

— А, прости. — Небуя отдал ему треснувший стаканчик. Хаяма резво вытащил из него две зубочистки и отломил у одной конец.  
— Кто вытаскивает короткую, поёт первым.

Мибучи взял у него зубочистки, ненадолго завёл руки за спину и вытянул их над столом.

Маюзуми смотрел на его кулак, который был светлее дерева в нём, и думал, что песенное соревнование потеряло смысл именно в этот момент: никто не заметит, что их противостояние уже решили зубочистки.

Они с Акаши не глядели друг на друга. Возможно, именно поэтому они столкнулись пальцами над рукой Мибучи.  
На площадке они много касаются друг друга. А это касание было мимолётным.  
Может, именно поэтому Маюзуми заметил на пальце Акаши капельку сока. Несовершенство, маленький изъян.

Интересно, что Акаши сделает с ним: вытрет о салфетку или… слижет? Это было бы изящным решением, но не в духе Акаши. Именно поэтому спонтанное воссоздание этой картины в голове вызвало раздражение.  
Маюзуми крепко ухватился за зубочистку.

Мибучи с Хаямой цокнули языками, Небуя попытался хлопнуть Маюзуми по спине. К счастью, он сидел достаточно далеко, чтобы достать только до плеча.

— Сей-чан. — С Акаши Мибучи всегда говорил чуть более вкрадчиво, чем с другими. — Тебе нужно выбрать для Маюзуми-сана песню.

Акаши аккуратно вытер палец салфеткой.  
— «Меланхолия Харухи Судзумии».

Если бы Маюзуми не был уверен в своём слухе, то решил бы, что ослышался. Только что его кохай решил, что Маюзуми сравнится с богиней отаку.

— У тебя и чувство юмора абсолютное, — заметил он. Мибучи посмотрел на него осуждающе. Акаши, казалось, не обратил внимания.

Маюзуми читал эти ранобэ, но аниме не смотрел. Он им вообще не увлекался. Но песни оттуда ему слышать пришлось, и он уже предвкушал выражения лиц слушателей, когда начнёт петь о романтичной любви.  
В этом он тоже мог не проиграть.

— Маюзуми-сан, — строго сказал ему Мибучи. — Только не халтурь.

Когда он успел изучить Маюзуми?

Пока Хаяма выбирал на экране параметры, Маюзуми взял микрофон и сделал глоток сока. Акаши с лёгким интересом смотрел на его стакан.

Разумеется, спел он никак. Вряд ли Акаши специально подобрал ему трудную песню. На деле труднее всего было не хмыкать на словах вроде «я буду всюду и навеки рядом с тобою», «остался только ты». Но из подобных фраз состояла вся песня.  
Во время его пения троица заметно сдерживалась. Но интереснее была реакция Акаши. Тот сложил перед собой руки и внимательно слушал.

Стоило закончиться словам, Небуя и Хаяма, не дожидаясь окончания музыки, заржали.

— Маюзуми-сан… Не знал, что ты такой… романтик. — Хаяма хохотал открыто и громко, Небуя трубно фыркал.

— Пятьдесят один балл, — Мибучи скорбно поджал губы. Видимо, это было сочувствие.

Он не обошёл даже Мибучи.  
Но по-прежнему не проиграл. У него ведь была своя игра.

Теперь ему предстояло выбрать песню для Акаши.  
Конечно, Маюзуми не собирался мстить. Маюзуми собирался с удобством насладиться. Чем-то, что подойдёт Акаши.  
Он бы с удовольствием просмотрел список сам, но сидел слишком далеко от экрана. Поэтому пришлось обратиться к гиенам.

— Там есть что-нибудь из «Гандама»?

— Сейчас… Сейчас посмотрю. — Хаяма тянулся к экрану и одновременно утирал слёзы.  
Маюзуми понравилось, как заинтересованно Акаши приподнял брови. Впрочем, он по-прежнему на него не смотрел.  
— Есть.

Маюзуми передал микрофон Акаши. Тот взвесил его в ладони, будто баскетбольный мяч, и встал.

Хаяма хлопнул по столу.  
— Нет, с этим правда всё в порядке, Акаши? — Его лицо уже покраснело от сдерживаемого и нет смеха.  
— Котаро.  
— Но аниме!.. — Хаяма снова прыснул, будто Акаши смешил его с тех пор, как обыграл в их личном поединке.

Акаши удостоил вниманием только экран.

Даже если Маюзуми и верил иногда в этот постулат — Акаши умеет всё, — он никогда не дробил его на составляющие. А зря, это была интересная игра.  
Акаши умеет готовить пирожные.  
Акаши умеет обращаться с детьми.  
Акаши любят животные.  
Придумай вариант нелепее.

Стоп. Кажется, Маюзуми это не нафантазировал, а откуда-то знал. И вот узнал ещё кое-что.

Акаши отлично поёт.

Под драматичные аккорды вступления Акаши с микрофоном в руке уже выглядел круто. Мибучи понравилась музыка: он выстукивал её пальцами.  
Маюзуми из всех песен выбрал ту, которую слышал сам. Акаши же пел так уверенно, будто и ему она была знакома.  
Когда клавишные интро стихли, и музыка стала тише, он мягко вступил. Маюзуми думал, что Акаши будет более спокойным. Его невозмутимое лицо не сочеталось с тревожными негромкими интонациями. Он неслышно брал воздух, так что этот захлёбывающийся звук не разлетался по всей кабинке.

Маюзуми не был фанатом пения, но когда Акаши взял припев, в нём появилась тревога. Тревога того рода, которая возникает, когда узнаёшь настолько хороший сюжетный ход, что хочешь, чтобы о нём никто больше не знал.

Акаши спокойно брал высокие ноты, тянул или понижал интонацию, пропевал фразы на английском, и в сочетании с его глубоким голосом это звучало потрясающе даже для Маюзуми.

Этим голосом он приказал Маюзуми следовать его плану.  
Этим голосом Акаши проникновенно пел.

Изменится ли что-нибудь в их восприятии Акаши в игре, когда они узнали, что он способен к такому драматизму?

Закончив петь, Акаши плотно сомкнул губы. Затем спокойно сел и поднял свой сок.

Хаяма закрыл рот и помотал головой. Небуя похмыкал, задумчиво, что было странно для него. Мибучи костяшкой согнутого пальца вытирал уголки глаз.

Маюзуми же увеличил свой счёт.

Четыре.

Акаши не просто на него посмотрел. Они встретились взглядом и не разрывали его, пока Хаяма не сказал чуть тише, чем обычно:  
— Сто.  
— Акаши обошёл всех, кто был в этой кабинке, — рыкнул Небуя и захрустел остатками чипсов. Уж кто был далёк от искусства, но даже он оценил то, что услышал.

Механические аплодисменты слились с живыми. Маюзуми же сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Ты проиграл, Маюзуми-сан, — чуть улыбнулся ему Акаши. Маюзуми улыбнулся в ответ.  
Он ведь знал, что ещё нет.

* * *

На улице Хаяма с Небуей устроили разборки, кто из них кому должен и как удобнее возвращаться по домам.  
Акаши в стороне разговаривал по телефону. Маюзуми не удивился бы, что он договаривался с водителем. Куда больше удивляло то, что Акаши нашёл на них время. Ещё больше — что захотел найти.

— Хочу ещё послушать пение Сей-чана, — мечтательно протянул Мибучи, прижимая пальцы к губам. — Там же была функция записи…

Маюзуми хмыкнул. Ему такое предположение казалось преступлением.  
Если бы он был на месте Мибучи, то захотел бы слушать Акаши только вживую.  
Сам же Маюзуми сохранил его голос в собственной памяти.

Акаши закончил разговор и встал по правую руку от него.  
— Тебя проводить, Сей-чан? — заботливо предложил Мибучи.  
Акаши качнул головой:  
— Меня будут ждать в конце квартала.

Мибучи ощутимо расстроился.  
Если бы Маюзуми не успел узнать, насколько заботлив тот был, то решил бы, что Мибучи в Акаши влюблён.

Хаяма долго махал на прощание, причиняя неудобство прохожим, Небуя дружески тряс их с Мибучи за плечи. Троица была весьма близка.

Маюзуми остался один на один с Акаши. Не сговариваясь, они развернулись в одну сторону. Каждый смотрел перед собой и молчал.

— Ты слишком равнодушен для проигравшего.

— Ты слишком безмятежен для победившего.

За углом Акаши ждала машина, а Маюзуми — дорога. Акаши развернулся к нему.  
Маюзуми смотрел на его губы, не понимая, померещилась ли ему улыбка. Акаши смотрел на него.

Пять.

— Маюзуми-сан.

— Акаши.

Маюзуми не стал смотреть вслед отъезжающей машине.

Сегодня они оба выиграли.


End file.
